<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chasing After You is like a Fairytale by anxietygnome (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378765">Chasing After You is like a Fairytale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/anxietygnome'>anxietygnome (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/anxietygnome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saihara laid back in his bed, eyes unblinking. That's when it hit him. The reason for these sleepless nights. . . . him. The boy from the love suite all those months ago.</p><p>. . . god damn it.</p><p>or</p><p>Shuichi can't get the events at Love Suite out of his mind, even months after the killing game has ended, and everyone turned out to be within a VR world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>let it be known now that I am using this chapter as a placeholder to keep the story from deleting in a month</p><p>so welcome to a chaptered work</p><p>because i have a busy life</p><p> </p><p>and please do not ask me to write smut</p><p>filthy minors</p><p>that's not for this book &gt;:(</p><p>this is fluff</p><p>angst</p><p>everything you love that doesn't involve fucking</p><p>are we understood</p><p> </p><p>also, if you have any character tips for Kokichi and Shuichi, please, leave them below!<br/>Also leave below who you think I should use as background characters.</p><p> </p><p>i just need a lot of writing tips for them</p><p>this includes me listening to all their voiced parts to get an idea of how to write them</p><p>i'm going to cry</p><p> </p><p>also, probably will throw in a couple of group texts between the 79th class in between chapters when I know I'll be away for long times !!</p><p>So, just,, bear with me and stay patient :D</p><p> </p><p>this is also rated teen because uhhh</p><p>language, sexual jokes, etc.</p><p>Y'know,</p><p>Highschooler talks caihsfieh</p><p> </p><p>I don't know what else to put here, so enjoy my random babbling :D</p><p> </p><p>Oh yeah, this'll be beta'd by my friend Blue.</p><p>So huge thanks to them!</p><p>Otherwise this'd turn out shit</p><p>and we don't support that</p><p> </p><p>also, here, we s l e e p on immoral ships</p><p>so don't even <strong>THINK</strong> about asking me to include that</p><p>thank you</p><p> </p><p>also, possible idea that I may or may not use that if this chapter happens to get seen by anybody that perhaps Shuichi's chase after Kokichi is discouraged by his friends? Possibly because of what happened in the simulated dream or such. </p><p>bythewaythisisallspeculationandnotcanonwiththedreamthingand,,,they'restillhighschoolersandgoingtonormalhighschooloktyforyourtime</p><p> </p><p>anddddd</p><p>that's all folks</p><p>for now</p><p>or... is it?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fairytale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>woh woh what's this? i'm actually updating this story? woh fsjkdhf</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tags getting updated heehoo B)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>wwwould you guys like it if I continued this story? i wouldn't mind doing it, and it'd definitely be better quality, so, lemme know &gt;w&gt; I'm willing to hear what you'd like to see in this fic !!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I <strong>might</strong> give you a smut scene or two. You can request such scene, but don't be overboard of what you might like to see.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>